


lonely hands that tickle

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus is very happy to have Alec come home and it's a fun moment of tickling.





	lonely hands that tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Alec isn't sure when it started or what triggered it but sometimes, Magnus gets high off tickling him until he can laugh no more and tears start to spew from his eyes. 

Today is no different.

As soon as Alec walks through the loft door it's Magnus he sees hurrying towards him with arms stretch wide with a beam radiating on his face, and as soon as Alec is near, Magnus holds him in a hug, rubbing his nose in the crook of Alec's neck and as soon as he lets his guard down, Magnus's lonely fingers suddenly start to tickle Alec around waist.

Alec laughs out loud trying to get away but he's firm in Magnus's grip and truth be told, he loves this playful side of Magnus to bits. Though, Alec still protests as Magnus backs him into the bedroom - he's soon rolling on the bed, still laughing as his burst of emotion, his dazzling feeling of happiness from just thinking about his perfect bizarre life yet fateful love of his ー and the very thought and reflection gives him a bloom of special happiness.

Alec is dying from bubbles of happiness, chuckling at Magnus's silliness. Though, he loves the shine in Magnus's eyes and the easy curve of his lips, his cheeks high in a smile as he merrily greets, "Welcome sweetheart", his mouth fill with happy giggles watching Alec squirm under his fingertips. 

“I've missed you. My hands were lonely”. 

But Alec is too busy dying from tickles floundering around the bed in protest, trying to wriggle away from Magnus’s prying hands.

“Kiss me or I’ll tickle you until you cry”, Magnus threatens, crawling over more on the bed, then straddling Alec. 

Alec is having hiccups, catching his breath before saying, “Never”, his laughter immediately growing louder as Magnus grabs him and aims for his sides once more, trailing his fingers from his hip to just below his armpits where Alec is most sensitive. The boyfriend who was terribly missed by his lover cries out in uncontrollable glee, laughing so hard until his stomach hurts from such a wonderful sensation.

“Well you asked for it”. Magnus then completely mounts himself atop Alec,  dominating him with tickling touches all over his body.

From there, choruses of laughter channel through the evening as the two playful mates carry on with their antics. Mushy and fluttery, their laughter roll off their tongues as Alec wriggles his body in playful retaliation, until he completely submits to Magnus's taunting, happy tears rolling down his cheeks -  and at that beautiful moment, Magnus leans down and seals his taunting with a kiss.

\---

magnus x alec


End file.
